Eclipsado
by solitarynightmares
Summary: ¿Y si en lugar de haber ganado en su enfrentamiento final en Egipto, Jotaro hubiera perdido su pelea con Dio? One shoot. Dio x Jotaro
No tengo mucho que decir, personajes originarios de su respectivo creador, espero que lo disfruten, mucho lemon, un shot largo, disfruten.

* * *

Veía como sangre salía de su boca y caía sobre el asfalto de la calle, culpa de los múltiples cuchillos clavados en su vientre como si de una diana humana se tratara, lentamente lo estaban desangrando, su ropa y el suelo debajo de él, iban cubriéndose por el color carmesí. Ya no conseguía distinguir el sabor del cobre o la silueta que miraba con indescriptible enojo. Arrodillado, vencido, a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, Dio le hizo el favor de sacar los cuchillos para que se desangrara más rápido y verlo desde arriba como si él fuera un ser invencible y perfecto.

No podía hablar, la sangre caliente corriendo por su garganta le dificultaban incluso respirar, de esa forma no podía expresarle lo que sentía justo en ese instante, sus ojos y ceño fruncido, no alcanzaban a transmitírselo.

Se inclinó, colocando su boca a un lado del oído del muchacho, sin tocarlo, sin nada, sólo con un murmullo repleto de labia.

"Jotaro" Su voz profunda resaltaba en medio del silencio que los envolvía, ni un alma pondría pie en medio de la destrucción y escombros que sembraron "Quiero ofrecerte la posibilidad de un trato" Con uno de los cuchillos con que lo había atravesado y ahora portaba, deslizó su filo contra el cuello del joven, la insinuación más que obvia, inevitablemente había hecho que la mirada del antes mencionado se posara sobre la marca de su cuello "Vivir y servirme o morir y no ser nada, igual que Jonathan" Igualmente decapitado. Una sonrisa socarrona y perturbadoramente divertida se dibujó en los labios de Dio y se alejó intencionalmente para que la viese no sólo de reojo "Aunque nada no sería la palabra correcta" Se estaba burlando, que estuviera justo ahí era gracias al cuerpo del aludido.

Escupió sangre al suelo seguido de una ligera tos y con una mirada retadora con unos ojos serios que no terminaban por darse por vencido, lo mandó al demonio, a él y su oferta.

Dio no tomo represalias contra la retadora mirada, la clase de pensamientos que tenía sobre el futuro de Jotaro lo hacían sonreír y perdonar su rebeldía.

...

Debería estar muerto, estar viendo un túnel al final o campos elíseos, cualquier cosa que deparara la otra vida, aunque cuando despertó lo primero que pensó era que había caído en el infierno. Postrado en cama, con vendajes en todo el cuerpo, Jotaro estaba tan malherido que no podría moverse ni un ápice por meses y Dio estaba cuidando de él.

No era como si no lo hubiera intentado, levantarse de la cama y darle un buen puñetazo en el lindo rostro de modelo que tenía, pero que escupiera sangre cada vez que tratara, no era una buena señal, estaba vivo de milagro y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, si aún respiraba, eso significaba que tenía una segunda oportunidad para acabar con Dio, sin embargo había momentos en que pensaba que hubiera sido mejor estar muerto, ¿por qué no había terminado con él?, ¿por qué lo cuidaba?, no tenía sentido.

"JoJo" Dio no tocó para entrar en la habitación y caminó directamente hacia la cama poniéndose de pie a un lado del aludido "Hoy luces más activo" Su mirada le dejaba en claro que no, quería matarlo con tanto deseo que sus tripas se retorcían y su estómago dolía, llevaba una semana soportando ver su cara desde la cama, con la misma rutina de ir a visitarlo y hablar muy poco, sólo quedarse a observarlo "Aunque no puedo decir que vea mejoras en tu actitud" Sonrió ampliamente y cambio de tema "Más tarde voy a mandar a alguien para que cambie tus vendajes, intenta no morir mientras los dejas inconsciente y corres hacia la puerta" Hacía mención de lo que había sucedido la última vez.

Se acercó y posó su mano sobre su cabello negro, no sabía dónde había quedado su gorra y Dio no ayudaba en ningún sentido arruinando su peinado hacía atrás, acomodándolo como le daba la gana con el cabello hacia adelante, pero sin cubrirle los ojos. Era un prisionero sin derecho a nada, sólo hacían falta las cadenas que lo obligaran a quedarse.

Lo notó en el brillo de sus ojos, como las puntas de los dedos que acariciaban mechones de su cabello, quería deshacerse de ellos y darle un nuevo corte de cabello, era como si lo pensara, desde el primer día que llegó, toda esa semana pensando en cambiar algo en él.

Compulsivamente Jotaro mordía su labios de frustración una y otra vez, abriendo la herida que no dejaba sanar, cuando Dio estaba cerca, especialmente como en ese momento que invadía su espacio personal, su temperamento lo dominaba casi por completo y lo frustrante era no poder hacer nada, extrañaba la luz, las velas no remplazaban la calidez de los radiantes rayos del sol, a su familia, que lo más probable era que su madre hubiera fallecido y su abuelo junto con sus amigos sí lo estaban, todo culpa de Dio, se sentía tan solo y enojado.

"Cuando pueda moverme, Dio" Seguía peinándolo de alguna forma tonta según Jotaro "Voy a lastimarte de la forma más brutal que se me pueda ocurrir" Esas amenazas eran música para Dio, en su semblante casi parecía que lo disfrutaba.

"¿Y cuándo será eso?" A Jotaro le produjo un escalofrió la voz profunda de Dio "Necesitarías moverte primero, ¿no?" Tomándolo desprevenido, sujetó el rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a que lo mirase torciendo el cuello, podía estar sentado en la cama con la espalda contra el respaldo y unas almohadas, pero no podía mover el cuello a los lados "Sería tan fácil dejarte cuadripléjico como presionar los nervios de tu columna, no podrías moverte del cuello hacia abajo" Jotaro se estremeció sintiendo los dedos de Dio introducirse en su piel "O romper los huesos de tus piernas junto con tu cadera. Mas fácil, podría cortar uno o dos tendones de tus piernas. No volverías a caminar..." Eso era, comida, Dio se alimentaba de él a cada oportunidad que tenía "Me pregunto, ¿quién querría empujar tu silla de ruedas el resto de tu vida?" Luego de alimentarse, Dio acarició las pálidas mejillas con el dorso de sus dedos, eran más calientes que antes, Jotaro lo observó lamer sus dedos ensangrentados con una soberbia que el mismo Lucifer estaría impresionado.

"Dio, ¿qué pretendes?, ¿qué quieres de mí?" Después de una semana estaba harto, hasta la coronilla de Dio.

"¿Qué quiero de ti?" No esperaba esa pregunta "No quiero nada" Respondió al instante, sin embargo luego de meditarlo cambio su respuesta "Una mascota quizás" Dejó su rostro y se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda, no era como si fuera a puñalearlo por detrás "La vida eterna necesita ser divertida y que mejor juguete que el último descendiente de Jonathan para serlo" La atmosfera cambió a una más aterradora, cuando el rubio giró la cintura inclinándose también hacia donde estaba Jotaro, notó el resentimiento que contenían sus ojos "Viéndote bien, te parces mucho a él" No era una observación nueva, pero si un buen momento para comenzar a manipular las cosas a su antojo. Nunca había tocado los labios de un hombre, sin embargo fantaseaba con la idea de hacer que le gustara igual que había intentado con Erina, la mujer de su mejor amigo, sostuvo con fuerza la mejilla de Jotaro impidiendo que girara la cabeza mientras que con rapidez, unía sus bocas bruscamente, aplastando los labios que se resistían a la gallardía que Dio cometía en su contra, ¿pues qué tan maldito tenía que ser para tirar la moral por la borda y tan demente para creer que era una buena idea?

Duró el tiempo que Dio quiso antes de separarse, Jotaro no podía resistir el impulso de querer limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la muñeca, no pudo levantarla antes de que Dio con fuerza tremenda, lo inmovilizara completamente, abrió los ojos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Nadie volvería a hacer algo como deshonrar y rechazar sus besos.

"Suéltame" Su voz permaneció en un tono cortante y una cara de póker profesional, pero quien estaba acorralado en el movimiento era él, sin poder predecir lo que la inmutable sombra en la cara de Dio mostraba, sudando frío y con el corazón en la garganta.

No lo hizo y sonrió.

Nada era como antes, Jotaro haría lo que él dijera, siempre y cuando quisiera seguir respirando.

"¿Es acaso que una persona escucha una hormiga antes de pisarla?" Hacía analogía a su fuerza superior sobre Jotaro.

Era obvio que no quedaba nada que poder rescatar de esa persona, ni una pisca de humanidad o atisbo alguno de bondad. Lo soltó, sus rostros mudos se miraban fijamente con una distancia no superior a quince centímetros entre ambos, había tantas cosas que Jotaro quería decirle de frente, sino hasta gritarle, pero que no dijo, no supo la razón, sólo que se sentía incómodo y nervioso con el momento, Dio se retiró bajándose también de la cama y con un aire ligero y despreocupado se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la puerta, antes de salir se despidió de trofeo.

"Adiós Jotaro, descansa por lo menos unas horas, se nota que las necesitas" Era sarcasmo. Sus días se habían convertido en una broma, un chiste mal contado. En cuanto se fue Jotaro dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios, vaya payaso.

A veces a Dio se le ocurría cenar juntos, en esas cenas veía comida que no vería jamás fuera de un restaurante fino y vino de cosechas antiguas de las que nunca había escuchado hablar antes, veía como Dio vivía lujosamente a costa de sus malas acciones y meditar al respecto le causaba una fuerte irritación viéndose incapaz de comer lo que se le era ofrecido, además de una confusión colosal, pero tratar de entender a Dio, era como tratar de entender a cualquier paciente de un psiquiátrico, sus acciones no tenían pies ni cabeza, su estadio en esa mansión era prueba de ello.

Las horas pasaban como granos de arena en un reloj, lentamente observando como el tiempo se deformaba para ser más largo, siete días era una eternidad, iba a volverse loco, hubiera deseado y hecho cualquier cosa por tener un libro entre sus manos esas cinco horas que no hizo nada, más que observar la habitación y encontrar cualquier desperfecto, que si las lámparas con velas estaban mal colocadas o la cama mal alineada... Si Dio estuviera...

Antes de cometer un error preguntándose por qué Dio se demoraba tanto, el rey de roma entró empujando las pesadas puertas de madera oscura sin tocar para pedir permiso, una entrada para inflar su ego, con aire que desprendía superioridad y poder, en pocas palabras pavoneándose frente al derrotado.

"JoJo" Entró saludando, no era el quien llevaba la comida sino uno de sus tantos sirvientes, que no pudo reconocer. Observó al aludido "No luces de buen humor" Comentó por una razón.

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?" Cuestionó conteniendo un par de malas palabras.

"¿Acaso no sonríes ni cuando haces una broma?" El humor de ese JoJo era demasiado acido para su gusto, pensó en hacer algo al respecto, de hecho estaba en su lista de cosas por cambiar "Con esa forma de ser no entiendo como las mujeres podrían querer acercarse a ti" En realidad sí lo sabía, era muy atractivo, ¿por qué otra razón las atraería como insectos a la miel?

"Por lo menos yo no secuestro a ninguna mujer, ni las obligo a nada" El tonó de su voz era más alto que el promedio, denotando la rabia reprimida y su mirada igual de agresiva, sin embargo, la expresión no erizaba ninguno de los cabellos de Dio, que se puso de pie junto a la cama y subió una rodilla inclinándose sobre Jotaro, hizo un ademan al sirviente para que se retirara y dejara la charola, necesitaba privacidad.

Una de sus manos se recargaba contra el respaldo de la cama, igual que hubiera sido tenerlo acorralado contra una pared.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo obligaría a una mujeres cualquiera a pasar un noche en mi cama, incluso manchar sabanas de seda con sus sucios cuerpos, son ellas que piden que las tome y se entregan sin inconvenientes y sin dudarlo un instante" Por miedo, con lo opresivo que era su persona, las frágiles mujeres ni siquiera podían expresar las palabras para ir en su contra.

"Se hace notar, un rostro lleno de lágrimas significa que están de acuerdo" Con sarcasmo Jotaro sonrió, eso molestó más a Dio de lo que imaginó.

"¿Quién te crees para decir eso?" Redujo la distancia y la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Dio, fue simplemente escalofriante "Eh JoJo" Su tonó suave de terciopelo heló el aire "Qué pensarías si te dijera que ninguna de esas mujeres estuvo derramando una sola lágrima..." Había terminado con su boca pegada al oído de Jotaro "...Todas ellas disfrutaron cada segundo mientras tocaba su piel..." Susurraba cada vez más profunda y seductoramente, su pecho tocó el del muchacho cubierto por vendajes, paralizado y hasta podría decirse que asustado de ese monstruo "Y deslizaba una mano entre sus muslos" Acto seguido, los dedos de un amante experto estuvieron rozando el muslo de Jotaro, dirigiéndose a la cara interna y subiendo tan lentamente que el escalofrío que sintió subió más rápido de lo que sus pensamientos pudieron avisarle en el serio peligro que lo amenazaba "Mientras acariciaba su intimidad, más de una gemía..." No fue ninguna caricia, el gritó de Jotaro no era de otro más que dolor con la mano de Dio casi crujiendo sus testículos, no sabía cuál era peor, el dolor de sus heridas o de la ingle, en cualquier caso no pudo respirar.

"¡Maldito!" Lo soltó cuando alcanzó el color rojo en su rostro.

"Jotaro" Los labios acariciaron la piel de su cuello, sin mencionar que lo desagradable para el aludido fue sentir la babosa sensación de la lengua subiendo hasta la línea de su barbilla "Voy a concederte el mayor privilegio de todos" No sabía de qué hablaba, pero nada bueno seguramente "Deberías sentirte afortunado, no te mate por una razón" Continuó lamiendo su piel con una insinuación que puso su carne de gallina, asco era la palabra correcta "Vas a ser el mejor trofeo" Jotaro no acabó de entender a qué se refería Dio, para cuando las luces de las velas se vieron bloqueadas por la amplia y alta sombra que se ceñía, sobre él.

Era un completo monstruo sacado de las pesadillas, oscuro y que dejaba sentir la sed de sangre que desprendían los colmillos que escondía, literalmente lucía como una medusa con todo ese cabello moviéndose libremente alrededor de su cabeza, fue como ver la imagen de la muerte a punto de consumirlo, atraparlo y arrastrarlo primero antes de clavarle su veneno. Su dolor fue muy similar al piquete de una aguja, paralizado físicamente por un cuerpo que aplastaba el suyo sentado encima y unas manos que empujaban sus hombros contra el respaldo, el cual crujió contra la pared, su cuerpo gritaba que debía correr, sin embargo imposible contra fuerzas colosales como las de Dio, sus ojos no tuvieron más opción de sufrir contemplando la última imagen de terror que su cerebro cuerdo podría llegar a recordar, el verdadero Dio, ese espanto centenario. ¿Indoloro?, aquella cosa incrustándose en el medio de su frente, donde comenzaba la línea del cabello, entrando en lo profundo de su cerebro y esparciendo sus finos tentáculos a través de su materia gris, no podía ser llamada indolora, sintió cada cosa sin poder mover un dedo, además de la impotencia y el temor y terminó con su vista siendo un borrón negro, en pocas palabras terminó desmayándose.

Dio en el fondo ansioso, no podía esperar a ver como funcionaria lo que acababa de hacer cuando Jotaro despertara, había cambiado un par de cosas, así que esperaba a comprobar la efectividad del nuevo tipo de sirviente que acababa de crear, su intranquilidad se acercaba a lo que era la emoción. Casi olvida su cena, pero no tenía hambre, ¿cuánto tardaría en despertar?, ¿horas?, ¿días?, no podía esperar, pero primero, necesitaba hacer algo con esas heridas de Jotaro.

...

Al despertar y abrir sus ojos, no pudo recordar nada, no sabía por qué estaba todo el lugar oscuro, con todas las ventanas cubiertas con tablones de madera y las cortinas juntas tapando cualquier iluminación del exterior, se sentó y fue invadido por el vértigo, tenía una migraña en que su cabeza punzaba con cada pequeña sacudida, pero lo que más suponía debería de dolerle era el pecho, que por alguna extraña razón y por cuanto tocara su anatomía, como comprobando que todo estuviera bien, no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. Se sentía como si hubiera acabado de salir de una pesadilla, extrañado e intranquilo se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde creyó estaba la puerta sin poder ver más que la silueta grisácea de los objetos, afortunadamente la encontró y después de asegurarse de que ningún candado le impedía abrirla, empujó la puerta. El exterior era diez veces más claro que la habitación y una serie de lámparas encendida adornaban el pasillo por toda su extensión, fue caminando y poco a poco recordando. Era la mansión de Dio, aunque nunca la había conocido por completo, él había estado una semana encerrado en la habitación que acababa de abandonar, porque... qué raro, no sentía ninguna de las apuñaladas que debía tener, dejando eso de lado, Dio había ido y llevado la cena... ¿Dio...?, Dio..., él... El recuerdo lo sobrecogió y lo hizo sentir avergonzado, juntó sus piernas y se cubrió con una mano convertida en puño, no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, ¿tocarlo?, ¿Dio?, de un segundo a otro sus oídos podían escuchar el latido de su corazón, un momento... Terminó más confundido que apenado, ¿qué acababa de ser aquellos?, en lugar de estar molesto con el rubio, toda su atención trataba de evadir el pensamiento, que a cada segundo comenzaba a subir el calor de su rostro, bueno, había sido algo humillante, tal vez se debía a eso, no obstante, no dejaba de parecerle inusual en él, sacudió sus ideas y la sensación desagradable de su cuerpo, lo que importaba en ese instante era escapar de la prisión donde lo tenían cautivo, mascota, esclavo, condenado, lo que fuera de Dio, no permanecería ni un minuto más ahí.

Con calma y cautela, convirtiendo sus pasos en los de un ratón silencioso, caminó por los pasillos iluminados por velas empezando a sentirse como dentro de un laberinto, ¿qué tan grande podía ser?, ¿y por qué únicamente había pasillos?, ni una sola puerta, ni una ventana, nada, sólo largos pasillos que lo conducían exactamente hacia donde querían, ¿y dónde era eso para precisar?, la luz de un salón resplandecía hasta la mitad del final del corredor, ya no eran velas, sino luz sintética de lámparas que hacían ver como si fuera de día, algo le quedó claro a Jotaro, en la vieja mansión deteriorada en Egipto donde se habían visto por primera vez, ya no estaban.

Libros y libros forraban las paredes llenas de estantes, una biblioteca enorme cubría todo el cuarto, que incluso hacia dudar a simple vista si todos esos libros habían sido leídos por una sola persona alguna vez, demasiados para contar, pero no suficientes para pensar que fueron la obsesión de una persona y en medio de todo estaban dos escritorios con todo lo necesario para trabajar en ellos y sillones donde una persona sentada le daba la espalda, podría reconocer la inconfundible figura alta en cualquier lado.

"Dio" Su corazón latió estrepitoso, tomándolo desprevenido y obligándolo a poner una mano sobre éste y cambiar la mirada hacia su pecho, era sudor frío el que escurrió por su sien, no se sentía bien.

"Oh Jotaro, parece que ya despertaste" Jotaro pensó en lo que pretendía con ese comentario y voz tan casual, igual que si le hubiese dado un buenos días "¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿mareado?, ¿aturdido?" Cerró el libro de páginas amarillentas que sostenía y giró el torso, pasando un brazo por detrás del sillón para mayor comodidad, lo observó y sonrió, por la cara de desconcierto del aludido, Dio apostaría a que su experimento había sido exitoso "¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?" Ofreció.

Era para que estuviera golpeándolo, no para que meditara sobre la pregunta y no pudiera responderla, algo estaba molestándolo, muy adentro de su cabeza, algo le producía dolor.

"No seas tímido" Sonrió más ampliamente "Yo sé que quieres hacerlo" Él quería... ¡No!, claro que no.

"Dio..." Su voz firme se había marchado junto con su cubierta impermeable, sintiéndose vulnerable ante los ojos del villano, tragó saliva y abrió su boca sin que nada saliera de ella.

Dio suspiró, conocía esa expresión en Jotaro, era la misma de las muchachas tímidas a un lado de los salones de baile, esperando a ser invitadas, nerviosas e inseguras. Tuvo que ponerse de pie y acercarse a un Jotaro que retrocedió dos pasos conforme eliminaba la distancia, lo tomó de la mano como lo haría con una señorita, siendo refinado y cortes y lo condujo hasta el sillón del que acababa de levantarse.

¡Era un total éxito!, su emoción no cabía en él, procuraría disfrutarlo hasta no poder más antes de aburrirse.

Le dolía la cabeza y miraba un punto en el suelo desconcertado, tenía miedo, ¿por qué no se movía?, era estar sentado en la telaraña de una viuda negra y querer estar ahí, una sonrisa nerviosa escapó por la comisura de sus labios y se cubrió rápido la boca con la palma de la mano, estaba loco, tenía fiebre y estaba delirando, de regreso en un sueño, lo que fuera, no se sentía como él mismo.

"¿Ocurre algo malo Jotaro?" Más descarado no podía ser.

"No..." Casi pensó que iba a ahogarse en medio de tan corta palabra.

"Debes tener hambre" No fue casualidad que su brazo rodeara los hombros de Jotaro por detrás.

"No realmente" Su estómago estaba muy agitado.

"Pero no has comido nada en dos días, los humanos necesitan comer" ¿Dos días?, en dos días podía moverse, estar de pie y caminar sin problemas, hubiera sido algo sospechoso si le hubiera puesto atención, en lugar de estar pensando en el brazo que aún no restiraba, estaba demasiado cerca, lo suficiente para ponerlo nervioso y tenso como una tabla "¿Sabes?" Cambió de tema "...Esa ropa que llevas puesta está demasiado rota" Lo había notado, pero tampoco tenía otra cosa que ponerse, ni siquiera contaba con playera, cubierta de sangre y con agujeros de cuchillo, de nada le servía, e intentaba esconderlo con la prenda negra del uniforme cerrada y abotonada, ¿por qué?, no sabía por qué se escondía de Dio. En cuando tuvo la mano de detrás del sillón en su hombro, pegó un respingo que hasta hizo al rubio reírse, lo estaba disfrutando "Te preparé unas nuevas si las quieres" No era que Dio tuviera un repentino cambio y se convirtiera en alguien considerado, no, todo era parte de su plan malicioso.

Seguía siendo mucho como para procesarlo todo de una sola vez, mudo, absorto y nublado, dentro de su cabeza había una sopa de ideas espesa y pegajosa que lo hacían parecer alguien con una incapacidad mental y problemas para concentrarse, porque en lo que debería estar pensando era en cómo salir por la puerta que debería llevarlo al exterior cruzando la biblioteca a pocos metros, en lugar de seguir a Dio con la mirada a través de ésta y quedarse esperándolo como él lo pidió por unos cortos minutos.

Permaneció donde mismo cuando Dio regresó con ropa doblada entre las manos, sus pasos eran tan ligeros que se volvían elegantes y lo observó en silencio llegar y plantarse de pie frente suyo.

"Vístete Jotaro" Le extendió la ropa, que tomó sin vacilar aunque no muy sagas al respecto, quedándose mirándola sin saber cómo reaccionar, ¿debería darle las gracias?, en realidad lo que debería haber hecho fue desde un principio rechazarlo.

"Yo..." No quería hacerlo y miró a los ojos a Dio, pidiendo silenciosamente no tener que hacerlo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" La propuesta la hizo de forma casi irresistible de rechazar, insinuando sus intenciones con ella, que por cierto tiñeron el rostro de Jotaro de intenso rojo, ¿avergonzado por algo así?, más importante, incapaz de disimularlo u ocultarlo, ya eran demasiadas pruebas que confirmaban que algo que estaba mal con él.

"No... es necesario" Tímidamente retrocedió un paso, podía vestirse él solo, aunque la idea de Dio era inaceptable, en el fondo la tomó en cuenta como algo que sentía que quería, no, que necesitaba hacer, como la expresión de tirar y aflojar, así era su mente, debatiéndose por cada palabra de Dio, como si se tratara de un perro sumiso y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, continuara sin dejarse dominar, ese conflicto era el que le producía dolor de cabeza.

Definitivamente hubiera preferido ayudarlo, su sonrisa llena de malicia respondía el por qué, pero se conformaba por ahora viendo la cadera de Jotaro mientras se retiraba, regresando por el largo pasillo, casi relamía sus labios como gato hambriento observando su trasero, tenía que admitirlo, el joven era atractivo incluso para él.

Aunque no tuvo dificultades para vestirse, la ropa nueva que llevaba puesta, no le parecía la más cómoda ni de la mejor moda, o cercanamente a sus gustos, todo lo contrario, estaba incómodo, luchando contra la corbata que no sabía amarrar, no podía recordar la última vez que había usado un chaleco, mucho menos una combinación tan rara de camisa y pantalón de vestir, si hubiera tenido que definirlo, lo hubiera llamado viejo, era algo que ni su abuelo usaría. Luego de tardarse más tiempo del esperado, una figura sigilosa, cruzó el umbral de la habitación, tocando la puerta abierta con sus nudillos para no ir a asustarlo, quien no lo vio hasta escuchar el ruido.

No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y sustituyó las manos de Jotaro con las suyas para hacer un nudo la corbata y meterla debajo del chaleco cuando lo terminó, sólo un detalle, esa gorra que por alguna razón no se quitaba, con un golpecito de un dedo en la visera, tumbó la gorra sin importarle que cayera al suelo y mientras el muchacho estaba distraído, sus manos se metieron con el cabello negro, despeinándolo y en lugar de ir peinado hacia atrás, iba peinado hacia delante como Dio quería.

La mirada fría y esos ojos afilados de Jotaro ya no estaban, junto con su personalidad tan repelente, su semblante se había hecho más fino y con expresión amigable, justo como la de alguien que Dio conocía muy bien, eran tan parecidos que sin esperarlo o verlo venir, el rubio sintió una opresión molesta en el pecho trayéndole recuerdos que hubiera preferido mantener enterrados.

Pero no era acaso que él había ganado, después de tanto tiempo y por fin había obtenido lo que quería, ¿entonces por qué sentía que no era suficiente?

Sostuvo el rostro de Jotaro entre sus manos, obligándolo a verlo de frente, con sus narices casi a punto de tocarse. Podría obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, con una orden y podría arrebatarle la vida, era un esclavo, era su trofeo, el último de los Joestar en la palma de su mano como la marioneta en la que lo había convertido, lleno de emociones falsas e ideas plantadas, pero no era suficiente.

"¿Dio?" Se estaba sintiendo muy nervioso, con el estómago agitado y el corazón imitando a un colibrí, mareado y con la mente entorpecida, eso que estaba sintiendo tenía un nombre, se llamaba atracción, de la más fuerte e irreal que podía existir, artificial porque Dio la había creado y ahora Jotaro estaba enamorado del vampiro sin siquiera estar consciente de ello.

"Te vez muy bien Jotaro" Halagó con sinceridad y soltó el rostro para en su lugar posar las manos en la cintura y atraerlo hacia sí mismo, apegando las caderas juntas y su boca cerca de su oreja, no era ningún problema siendo ambos de la misma altura "Aunque te verías mucho mejor sin ella" Sus manos acariciaron la forma de su cuerpo erizando su piel, no podía estar más rojo. Susurrando con voz lujuriosa aquellas palabras, sus insinuaciones continuaron más directas que antes.

Parecía incluso una broma lo fácil que era para él acercarse, seduciéndolo y manipulándolo como titiritero moviendo los hilos, tan sumiso que fue capaz de meter su pierna entre las de Jotaro y frotar la entrepierna, no debía sorprenderle averiguar que se encontraba medio duro tan sólo con sus encantos.

"Basta..." Dio no creyó en su protesta, ni en los intentos de apartarlo empujando sus hombros, cómo hubiera podido creerle cuando lo que estaba tocando tembló bajo la tela del pantalón y ni siquiera se esforzaba en apartarlo "Por favor" Jotaro estaba reaccionando muy bien a las caricias.

"No estoy entendiendo a que te refieres" Se estaba burlando con una sonrisa socarrona y más picardía en las manos, desfajó la camisa y tocó con la punta de sus dedos la piel descubierta del estómago, apenas suficiente para que cualquiera lo notara, pero demasiado para Jotaro que se erizó y no resistió saltar hacia atrás.

No era precisamente que no deseaba que lo tocase, sino todo lo contrario y tenía miedo de no poder detenerse por cómo estaba comportándose en ese momento, además de que lo que estaba sintiendo superaba lo que podría considerarse como saludable, miedo e incertidumbre se mesclaban con la intensa lujuria que penetraba en sus huesos, sin un origen que pudiera explica, sin poder contenerla o por lo menos medirla, abrazó sus brazos y mordió el interior de su boca, pensando en Dio, imaginando como sería sin ropa y pensando que él sería quien se la quitara.

Le dolía la cabeza...

Haberse apartado, no era una cosa que le agradara a Dio, se planteó la posibilidad de si los tentáculos en su cerebro no estuvieran trabajando exactamente como deberían, además de sentirse ofendido, casi parecía como si lo estuviera rechazando, otra vez.

Con una sola mano lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo condujo a la fuerza a la cama, empujándolo para que cayera de espaldas sobre las sabanas, la expresión de Jotaro reflejaba confusión, se había vuelto brusco de la nada y sus ojos dorados estaban vacíos cuando intento observarlo, en realidad así era el verdadero Dio podrido por dentro, pero con la excepción de que ese Jotaro no quería ver la fea realidad, en ese momento surgió el sentimiento de querer comprenderlo y corregirlo, algo que a diferencia de las mentiras con que había llenado su cabeza, no venía prescrito y ordenado con infalible dominio, aunque sí como una consecuencia de esto.

La pesadilla regresó al mismo tiempo que la expresión del más joven degeneró y se transformó en la clara imagen del horror, nuevamente observó con miedo como la araña negra extendía sus patas, el peligro era tan tangible como el dolor que sintió cuando Dio comenzó a jugar nuevamente con su cerebro, quien sabe con qué nuevas mentiras, al parecer enamorarse no era suficiente.

Consciente de sí mismo y todo a su alrededor durante ese tiempo, sus brazos estuvieron prisioneros bajo las manos de Dio, con su cuerpo inmóvil debido al peso encima de él, igual que una escena de un film, era como si el vampiro se hubiera acercado a morder su cuello, sólo que no buscaba su sangre para devorarlo, sino que sus labios se veían mucho más tentadores que esos hilos de sangre corriendo desde las comisuras de sus ojos como si fueran lagrimas o del pequeño brote en su frente.

Degustó las líneas de carne de la boca de Jotaro con cuidado, besando lenta y experimentalmente sus labios, siendo más apasionado luego de perder las dudas al respecto, pacientemente esperó lo necesario hasta que Jotaro tomó participación, despertando del letargo por los besos de su príncipe soñado, igual que respirar, las caricias de Dio eran de lo más natural y esencial, la sensación húmeda de su lengua curioseando el interior, encendió el interruptor correcto, por su cuenta, sus manos rodearon el cuerpo de Dio, haciendo puños sus manos con la playera sin magas negra entre sus dedos y sus piernas envolvieron la cintura acomodándolo entre ellas y señalando las nulas intenciones de dejarlo ir, quería hacerlo tan mal, que tan sólo fantasear con ello indujo su cuerpo al control total de Dio, debió ser el beso más sucio que alguna vez hubiera tenido y aun así, luego de minutos sin aire, de compartir el sabor del vino que todavía quedaba en la boca del rubio y había estado tomando antes, de sentir placer con la punta de la lengua ajena acariciando su paladar hasta el punto de dejar correr un poco de saliva por la comisura de sus labios, no era suficiente.

Dio se alejó para mirarlo desde arriba aunque sin conseguir separarse de las piernas, patético y al mismo tiempo, un momento irremplazable, el antiguo Jotaro moriría de la vergüenza de ver la expresión en su semblante, la sostuvo entre sus manos limpiando el surco de saliva que corría por su barbilla y presionando con el pulgar los labios que acababa de corromper, todo un encanto.

No quiso desvestirlo por completo aunque se tomó su tiempo al hacerlo, las ropas de Jonathan le quedaban excepcionales, un morbo de Dio que nadie debería saber y en su lugar decidió quitarle únicamente el pantalón, Jotaro no opuso resistencia mientras deslizaba la prenda por sus piernas, ¿cómo lo haría?, si las manchas en su ropa interior y las gotas que brillaban en la punta de su pene, contaban la verdad sin palabras, era su culpa, de Dio, además de jugar con sus emociones, también jugó con sus sensaciones, esa leve presión que aplicó al envolver su miembro con la palma de su mano, era eso más diez veces lo mismo, en otras palabras, hasta el aliento de su respiración sobre el cuerpo de Jotaro debería mandar una corriente eléctrica por su columna, como la que recibiría tocando un tomacorrientes.

Gimió y mordió su labio para soportar la masturbación, pero no pudo seguir cuando Dio uso el líquido un poco espeso que escurría de él para lubricar sus dedos y acariciar la apertura entre sus piernas.

"¡Dio!" Estaba avergonzado "¡Ahí no!" Nunca lo había hecho, era normal que tuviera inseguridad. ¿Se resistía?, no, no podía ser eso.

"Relájate Jotaro" No lo decía por consideración "Sería molesto si comenzaras a quejarte" Metió uno de sus dedos sin siquiera avisarle antes de hacerlo, transformando la expresión del antes mencionado en una de incomodidad, rápidamente regresando a una que disfrutaba de la sensación intrusiva, no dejó de moverlo luego de entrar, el interior del muchacho era apretado, le costaría un poco estirarlo lo suficiente para evitar posteriores problemas, sin embargo, debía enfrentarse al problema de Jotaro corriéndose cada cinco minutos, no era un detalle que hubiera pensado, más de dos dedos siguieron el camino del primero, destensando pronto ese agujero por el que cabían fácilmente tres dedos, pero ¿podría arreglárselas con su polla?, ya había lastimado a un par de mujeres por lo mismo.

Tuvo una respuesta llevando la duda a la práctica, levantó las piernas de Jotaro, manteniéndolas también separadas y se acomodó de forma perfecta contra su entrada, lo miró una última vez sonriéndole perversamente, pero emocionado, sin recibir una negativa, empujó su miembro dentro del joven inflando el ego ya de por si grande, estaba dentro de él, de JoJo, ¿qué estaría sintiendo en ese instante?

Los gemidos de Jotaro lo tenían sordo, no sabía si lo estaba lastimando mientras empujaba suavemente su cadera contra la suya o si el muy insaciable era sobrecogido por la sensación, una o la otra, la voz de Jotaro lo excitaba, no había otra forma de escuchar semejante tono de impotencia y sumisión, hacer a JoJo convulsionar de placer era justo el premio que merecía luego de tanto tiempo sufriendo dificultades con esa familia entrometida, siempre arruinando sus metas, que continuara ahí era prueba de que se trataba de su destinado.

Se detuvo cuando todo su sexo se encontró dentro del muchacho, tenía que disfrutar del momento y ver los ojos claros bañados de lágrimas que se cruzaron con los suyos, se inclinó abriendo más las piernas del joven y alcanzó el rostro ruborizado sosteniéndolo con una mano, el propio miembro del Joestar tan duro como una piedra rozando su estómago, un sinvergüenza.

"¿Se siente bien Jotaro?" Por supuesto que sí, pero su seriedad y la necesidad de escuchar la respuesta, eran para jactarse de la misma.

Acarició los labios ásperos de su amante con el pulgar otra vez, más que besarlos, quería morderlos y destrozarlos para ver un charco de sangre salir de ellos, con la otra mano sobre el pecho y descendiendo, acarició los abdominales queriendo abrir su vientre y exponer sus entrañas, fantasear con su muerte lo hizo aumentar de tamaño y a Jotaro temblar al notar ese cambio.

Estaba a punto de correrse, no conocía el dolor del que Dio había hablado, sus nervios hormigueaban y ardían de lo bien que se sentía y si estaba haciendo sonidos raros, era porque no podía controlarlos. Dio estaba dentro de él casi acariciando su estómago, el que se retorcía y burbujeaba nervioso, era grande, lo hacía sentir tan lleno, tanto que estaba a punto de reventar, sin mencionar lo caliente, se estaba derritiendo por dentro.

Salió lentamente hasta estar casi por completo fuera de Jotaro, sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo temblaron, erizándolo y oprimiendo en profundidad su vientre.

"No me has respondido" Se inclinó lo suficiente para tocar mejilla contra mejilla mientras hablaba sedosamente cerca de su oído "¿Se siente bien?, ¿o es acaso que no puedes hablar...?" Giró la cabeza y lamió lujuriosamente la mejilla, sacando un jadeo del muchacho" ¡Eh JoJo!, no soy paciente con las personas que quieren hacerse sordas"

"Dio..." Maulló intentando girar la cabeza hacia otro lado, frustrado por el aludido sujetando su cabeza, la mirada helada lo obligaba a decírselo en voz alta, fuerte y claro para no repetir una sola vez más la pregunta "Se siente bien" Era vergonzoso "¡Se siente muy bien!" También gimió "¡Dio!" Acto seguido reunió sus caderas en una envestida rápida y sin miramientos.

Convulsionó de placer en el orgasmo, batiendo record entre la paja más corta que alguna vez se hubiera hecho y ese momento, casi desmayándose de la sensación que sobrepasaba lo tolerable o seria la fiebre, quizás sería lo mal que Dio lo trató y siguió tratando todo ese tiempo, acababa de correrse sobre su estómago, más sensible que una virgen, las penetración y golpes, algunos que acertaban directo en su punto g, otros que no, lo estaban matando, no literalmente.

"¡Dio!" Sus orgasmos no paraban "¡Dio!, no puedo... no...mgg..." No podía controlarse "Por favor..." Tampoco detenerse "Ngg..." No tenía una gota más que dar de semen y aun así los calambres no cesaban, iba a volverse loco, aunque pidió que se detuviera en menos de un segundo su expresión y sus acciones dieron un giro brusco "¡Dio!" Rodeó con sus brazos la espalda del rubio "¡Más fuerte!" Era el éxtasis, estaba eufórico siendo sometido como un animal en esa cama, gemía, gritaba, maullaba "¡Más fuerte Dio!" La habitación estaba llena de sonidos primitivos y del choque de la piel sudorosa "Se siente genial!, tu pene se siente rico" Dio le dio una mirada de frente al rostro del muchacho.

Que fácil había caído y no tuvo que hacer mucho para romper su sanidad mental.

Jotaro buscó besarlo, con una sonrisa de adicto y una mirada nublada, concentrada únicamente en el objetivo de su nueva obsesión, abrazándolo y envolviéndolo con las piernas, aunque lo tuviera todo, no era suficiente. Abrió su boca dándole la bienvenida a la lengua del rubio, beso más profundo y goloso no hubiera poder haber tenido con alguien diferente, eso de tener la lengua hasta la garganta no era tanto una broma, se fundió más en el beso de lo que cualquiera lo haría, gimiendo mientras los labios de Dio aplastaban y acariciaban los suyos, obligándose a sí mismo a no respirar para durar más tiempo

Se separaron jadeando, los labios de Jotaro estaban rojos y sus ojos tan brillantes que parecía que estaba llorando, más esa cara lujuriosa y tierna que ponía, ese no podía ser Jotaro.

Susurró su nombre suavemente mientras recuperaba el aliento, una felicidad inexplicable lo tenía embelesado en la perfección de su amante, cada segundo era precioso, cada caricia era única, aunque hubiera dejado de moverse.

Aún no se corría, el estudiante abrió sus pierna y levantó su camisa para que no estorbara, perdiendo la mirada unos segundos en el miembro viril que desaparecía dentro de su ano, quería que se corriera en su interior, nada sería mejor que quedar manchado por Dio. No tardó en pedírselo, el rubio sonrió malicioso, su ego inflado no lo dejaba ver más que las apariencias y notar la relación toxica surgida entre los dos, lo único que veía y escuchaba, eran las suplicas del japonés rebajándose más, ¿dónde había quedado el orgullo?

"JoJo..." Con un gemido ronco y un vaivén de su cadera más irregular que sus propios latidos del corazón, sostuvo con una fuerza abrumadora la cadera del aludido y lo penetró hasta lo más profundo, antes de correrse, indudablemente como mujer no escaparía de quedar embarazada y como semental que podía ser Dio, con un apetito insaciable e inclinado a los placeres más superficiales, obligó al pobre de Jotaro a servirle hasta quedar agotado y hacerlo una y otra vez de todas las formas imaginables.

La mañana no acariciaba la ventana de esa habitación, en realidad oscilaba entre la media noche y la una de la mañana allá afuera cuando Jotaro abrió sus parpados más pesados de lo usual, estaba desnudo y solo en la cama, con unos moretones tan visibles que el más grande era del tamaño de una mano y formaba un par marcados en su cadera, sin mencionar que ésta le dolía, no podía ni moverse, sus piernas no le respondían, pero necesitaba hacerlo, le urgía ir al baño.

No había olvidado nada de lo sucedido, de una vez aprovecharía para buscar a Dio, no sabía dónde estaba y después de salir de la recamara y caminar o más bien, cojear unos minutos, estaba seguro de estar perdido, entró a decenas de habitación e incluso encontró un baño, pero lo que más buscaba era a Dio, que no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Escuchó una voz, mientras retornaba por uno de los corredores y pegó su oído a la puerta, era su voz, inconfundible y tan seductora, inmediatamente su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, pero tan rápido como reaccionó se detuvo, su muñeca estaba llena de las marcas de los dedos del hombre que esperaba adentro, calcados tal cual había apretado su extremidad y su cuello, con la otra mano rozó las marcas de dientes alrededor de su marca de nacimiento, su cuerpo era un despojo que ni siquiera el mismo Dio quisiera ver en esos momentos, ¿por qué no estaba enojado?, ¿debería estarlo?, ¿quería estarlo?, no era algo que perdonaría, en realidad después de lo que le hizo lo odiaría, pero no era así... Le dolía la cabeza, con una mueca de dolor y su muñeca cubriendo su sien, el dolor pasó rápidamente.

Regresaría a ese baño a tomar una ducha y después... después vería qué hacer.

...

"¿JoJo?" Con tono cantarín y una actitud despreocupada, al mismo tiempo que alegre, Dio entró empujando las pesadas puertas de par a par, aunque su intento de entrada sorpresiva no valió la pena, no había rastro de quien buscaba en el interior, lo que lo hizo sentirse molesto y plantearse la idea de si Jotaro habría podido escapar, en ese momento su expresión y todo él en general, se volvieron más fríos.

Luego de tomar la ducha y mantener una higiene impecable, hasta el rincón más inaccesible de su cuerpo, el joven Joestar pudo hallar el camino y regresar a la habitación por ropa, por lo menos antes habían unas cuentas velas encendidas, al volver, la oscuridad parecía querer engullirlo mientras avanzaba.

No supo cómo, pero lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando, como si supiera que él regresaría pronto, su sonrisa se deslavó en una expresión de preocupación al verlo.

No hubo palabras, ya presentía lo que ocurriría, pero no era algo bueno, tuvo una semana para reflexionar mientras estuvo atrapado en una pequeña celda visitado únicamente por Dio, una vez al día, no porque se lo mereciera, sino por un capricho del mayor.

Hambriento, cansado, moralmente desgastado, Dio estuvo para consolarlo, como un animal rescatado o quizás un poco más. Le tendió una gran cena en una larga mesa, en un salón comedor lleno de pinturas en las paredes y candelabros, todos encendidos.

"Sírvete lo que quieras" Le dijo Dio del otro extremo de la mesa, con su copa de vino en la mano y una total indiferencia.

Todo lucía delicioso, decenas de platillos diferentes de donde escoger, pero...

"No tengo hambre" Tampoco apetito o la sensación de necesitar comida, sólo un hoyo en el estómago.

"Aunque no tengas hambre, come" Se escuchó firme, lo obligaría aunque tuviera que pasarle la comida por la garganta, lo necesitaba, no quería a un Joestar muerto de hambre.

"Pero..." Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta estar a su lado, agarrando de una bajilla, lo que parecía ser puré o algo muy suave y se lo metió a la boca, sin soltarlo, asegurándose de que lo hubiera terminado.

Cuando quitó la mano, Jotaro jadeó, las náuseas lo estaban haciendo sentir mal.

"Jotaro" Su nombre fue pronunciado con suavidad y al mirarlo al rostro, su sonrisa era la misma, un cambio muy brusco de la personalidad, con la otra mano, comenzó a acariciar su cabello "¿Piensas que la comida está envenenada?" Negó con la cabeza "¿Entonces por qué no comes?, todo esto lo pedí sólo para ti" Galante, dejó los mechones para acariciar su barbilla y levantar su mentón "Vamos..." Se inclinó hasta casi rozar sus labios, simple y llana manipulación "Come algo Jotaro" Pues si Dio lo había hecho por él, podía superar esas nauseas.

Lamiendo sus dedos manchados con comida, Dio vio a Jotaro comer apresuradamente sólo para complacerlo, su forma de comer, sin los modales en la mesa e incluso tirando la bebida a su lado, levantaron polvo de los sedimentos, esa ropa, ese cabello, pero siendo Jotaro a quien le había ganado.

"¿Dio?" Con la boca medio llena, levantó la mirada hacia el aludido "Tú también..., tú también deberías comer" No lo necesitaba. El muchacho consiguió sacarle una sonrisa divertida, seguramente el brote en su frente debía afectarle también la inteligencia. Cogió una hogaza de pan de la vajilla de su invitado y fue lo único que comió para regresar a su asiento y seguir tomando su copa, plácidamente relajado mientras continuaba observándolo comer, lo envidiaba, remembrando cuando la comida era algo sumamente importante y placentero.

No supo llevar sus impulsos a la habitación, en cuanto terminó, lo obligó a mantener relaciones carnales con él, sin embargo, de cualquier forma necesitó llevar el cuerpo dormido para que descansara en su cama optando por cargarlo como una novia, inconsciente resultaba ser lo más inofensivo que alguna vez sería y disfrutó de esas horas sentándose a un lado, recargándose en el respaldo de la cama con un buen libro entre las manos, pero sin poder evitar desviar la atención hacia el que roncaba silenciosamente y ser tentado a acariciar su cabello, sus dedos rozaron el bulto en su frente y una idea perversa surgió.

Había días en que Dio desaparecía y no lo veía en un tiempo indefinido, sin embargo, cuando estaba y eso era la mayoría del tiempo, pasaba un par de horas en la biblioteca leyendo, a pesar de que el concepto de no querer ser molestado estaba claro, Jotaro quiso entrar, aunque fuera para sentarse en un sitio cercano, caminó entre los estantes y sin saber qué libro tomar porque no conocía ninguno de los títulos en los lomos, su búsqueda se vio interrumpida por una voz que se escuchó en toda la biblioteca.

"Jotaro, ven aquí" El aludido cerró sus ojos y suspiró, parecía que fuera a regañarlo, especialmente cuando vio como cerraba el libro y lo dejaba sobre una mesita a un lado "Siéntate" Quería que se sentara en sus piernas.

"Yare yare…" Volvió a suspirar, se veía bobo haciendo una cosa como esas y en su rostro se notaba que no quería hacerlo, la sonrisa imperturbable de Dio le erizaba la piel, le tenía más miedo que vergüenza, de mala gana se sentó y cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la pared, Dio lo abrazó siendo cariñoso, divirtiéndose de lo tenso y molesto que se ponía Jotaro cuando lo hacía y si lo hacía todavía más afectivo, llegaba a disfrutar del sonrojo apenado en esa cara de delincuente.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Empujó el rostro que quería poner en su pecho.

Los dos le gustaban, al Jotaro imposible de tratar cuando quería divertirse un rato y al obediente y calmado que le producía una sensación de comodidad y familiaridad.

"¿Que parece que estoy haciendo?" Incautó, con una mano le apretó el trasero.

"¡Dio!" Quería pegarle, era un fastidio y no fue como si no lo hubiera intentado, sólo que éste era más rápido y fuerte "Suéltame, maldito chupasangre enfermo" Se quería bajar, pero de nada le servía, ni su Stand era útil para momentos así.

"Sólo bromeo" Prometió no seguir haciéndolo y de pasó comentar lo irresistible que era el muchacho, la gorra de Jotaro no era suficiente para cubrir su vergüenza.

Cumplió lo que dijo, Jotaro siguió sentado en sus piernas, pero él no lo tocó, en su lugar siguió leyendo hasta que el joven aburrido y cansado lo interrumpió, lo había visto venir y lo esperaba.

"Dio, tengo hambre" Aunque eso si no lo había predicho, menos justo el momento en que su estómago gruñera, sonrió, pero sin alegría, más bien una sonrisa sarcástica. Lo ignoró como si no hubiera escuchado nada y regresó la vista a donde la tenía segundos antes "¡Dio!"

"Puedes esperar, ya casi terminó" Ese casi se prolongó por media hora.

"Sobre ese libro..." Lo había notado, ni siquiera era un libro, era un diario de notas que constantemente ojeaba con suma atención.

"No es nada de tu incumbencia" Desde ahí le confirmó que no respondería ninguna de sus interrogantes.

"¿Es de Jonathan?" Tres meses viviendo en esa mansión, usando ropa que no era suya, comportándose como alguien que no era, le costó trabajo aceptarlo, pero era alguien listo, se dio cuenta de la obsesión insana que tenía con su antepasado, hasta el punto de no poder olvidarlo y sacarlo de sus pensamientos, el odio al igual que el amor, trastornaban la mente de una persona, Dio odiaba a Jonathan y no podía olvidarlo.

"Pensé haberte dicho que no es asunto tuyo" Con la mirada feroz debió haber tenido para callarse, pero no era así.

"¿Por qué lo estás leyendo...?" Ni siquiera lo había tocado para cuando Dio lo alejó de sus manos, sus preguntas y su curiosidad eran algo natural.

"Dijiste que tenías hambre" El vampiro estaba enojado, como si pesara una pluma, lo tiró al suelo, cayendo sentado frente a él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el muchacho, enganchó con sus dedos el cabello negro y sestado como estaba, acercó el rostro del joven a su entrepierna, todo a la fuerza sin permitirle entender la situación hasta estar en frente y con los ojos puestos en el bulto de Dio, estaba loco si creía que lo haría "¿Qué pasa?" No lo soltó "¿Acaso no es tu sabor favorito?" Lo restregó contra su boca, aunque hubiera ropa interior y su pantalón entre ellos, no quitaba lo asqueroso que le parecía, el calor rozaba su piel y el olor...

Olisqueó el aire..., asqueroso, y mientras se negaba a hacerlo, más rojo se ponía, dándose cuenta muy tarde que la idea como un imán potente, lo atraía, lentamente haciéndolo fantasear con su sabor. No era la primera ni la última vez que lo hiciera, pero si era una donde tardó muy poco en cobrar efecto, el pantalón comenzaba a quedarle chico, pronto Dio ya no tenía que sostenerlo, Jotaro estaba acariciando lentamente con los labios el miembro semierecto, todo lo hizo únicamente con su boca, desde sacarlo de debajo de la ropa, hasta la forma de darle placer.

"Mmm..." Dio maulló suavemente sin perder de vista el rostro ruborizado de Jotaro, no lo hacía nada mal, con la práctica y podría hacer que se corriera, pero por ahora, disfrutaba de su inexperiencia y como en el fondo, el japonés estaba disfrutándolo también, o pensaba que no notaría los temblores de su cuerpo y la sutil forma que movía su cadera, o también los deseos con que pasaba su lengua por la piel o como lo saboreaba.

Quitó de en medio la gorra que estorbaba, ya no tenía forma de esconderse, apartó su mirada apenada de los ojos claros del inglés, ¿por qué tenía que estar haciéndolo?, se preguntó a sí mismo avergonzado, humillándose esa y tantas otras veces, ¿por qué quería hacerlo?, más importante, ¿por qué le gustaba hacerlo?

"Mételo más en tu boca" Empujó sin mucho cuidado la cabeza del muchacho, no le cabía todo y aun así, atragantándose, intentaba llevar su boca hasta la base y con su nariz tocar la pelvis, acariciando los cabellos que le producían cosquillas, sin respirar, sin detenerse, con su boca derritiéndose y el sabor almizclado comenzando a llenar su boca, gimió, pero no como lo haría alguien normal, completamente sumergido en la excitación y la lujuria, gimió extasiado esperando recibir el semen de Dio dentro de su boca.

"Dio" Lo sacó para poder hablar, aunque sin dejar de tratarlo como se merecía "Córrete en mi boca" Por poco y se le escapa una sonrisa, chupaba y lamía la punta esperando sacar algo. Adicto así era la expresión de su rostro, tonta y locamente enamorado del malo.

"Tienes hambre, ¿no es así?" Se puso de pie.

"Por favor" Sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa por él, dedicarle su vida a él, Dio era el centro de su universo "Quiero que lo hagas, tengo hambre"

"Pobre y tonto JoJo..." Se burlaba "Vamos, si tanto lo deseas abre bien tu boca" Le daría lo que pedía. Después de correrse en su boca, Jotaro lo bebió todo, sin desperdiciar una gota, , no era ninguna de las cosas malas que pensaba de sí mismo pero se sentía como uno, tan sucio por dentro como por fuera y eso en el fondo lo hacía sentir mal, oculto bajo la capa superficial de su personalidad fuerte, sin embargo obediente cuando Dio le ordenó quitarse la ropa y volvió a hacerlo cuando le dijo que se sentara una vez más en su regazo.

Pronunció su nombre entre las caricias de las manos de Dio, a éste le gustaba su figura, manoseando cada parte de su cuerpo, en especial su pecho grande y bien formado y su trasero, tan firme y apetitoso de apretar que no se contenía cuando de guarradas se trataba.

"Dio" Suspiró el nombre cerrando sus ojos, volvía a tener las manos sobre su retaguardia, separando las nalgas y jugando con sus dedos rozando la apertura de su ano, los juegos no estaban mal, pero... Inhaló aire tomando valor y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, inclinándose cerca de su oído, obediente no era lo mismo que sumiso "Pensé que no te afecta el tiempo, pero..." Soltó una risita nerviosa "Te estás haciendo lento, esos cien años bajo el mar debieron oxidarte" Debía tener mucho coraje como para querer jugarle bromas.

"Ohhh..." No le hizo la menor gracia "¿Entonces soy lento?"

"¡Ah!" Jotaro gritó, no tenía cuidado, más bien lo hizo intencionalmente.

No sólo utilizaba sus dedos penetrando su interior, también sabía justamente donde Jotaro se volvía loco con el menor roce, presionando y golpeando el punto tan dulce con hostilidad y brutalidad, exclamó, era dolor y placer, una mescla muy rara.

"¡Detente!" Se aferró de su cuello, era doloroso.

Como si siguiera un monologo, Dio siguió hablando ignorando los ruegos de Jotaro.

"¿Sabes Jotaro?" El ruido pegajoso que hacían sus dedos no era suficiente para superar el de su voz, ya más calmado, como si de una charla casual se tratara "A veces me eh preguntado cómo hubiera sido nacer en esta época, es interesante, hay muchas cosas útiles, aunque eso es natural, el avance debe estar ligado con las generaciones, cien años alejado de todo es un largo tiempo, pero no requiero meditarlo mucho como para saber que no necesito una respuesta a algo tan tonto, ¿por qué crees que no la necesito?" Lo dejó descansar unos segundos aunque sin sacar sus dedos, Jotaro tembló, pero se notó visiblemente más relajado.

"¿Por qué?" Jadeó, estaba sudando a diferencia del antagonista en quien se recargaba, fresco como lechuga.

"Es inútil preguntártelo, sería una cosa que no existe, como, ¿qué hubiera pasado si tú me hubieras asesinado?, además de una pérdida de tiempo" Nadie podría saberlo "Pero principalmente es porque independientemente de la respuesta, no podría compararse con el ahora, ¿no es así JoJo?" Su respuesta la obtuvo haciendo que se corriera, ¿Jotaro...?, él estaba lejos sin prestar atención en el éxtasis proporcionado por los dedos de Dio masajeado su próstata, sufriendo largos orgasmos mientras se mantenía aferrado al cuello de su amante.

"¡Dio... mmg!" Ya estaba preparado, quería sentir al aludido dentro de él, no había otra cosa que se sintiera mejor que Dio, se acercó más para abrazarlo mejor hasta que sus pechos se rozaran y juntar libremente sus labios en un beso apasionado, pero tierno, muy contrastante de lo que fueron sus torturas anteriores y en medio de las caricias, Jotaro quería expresarle de alguna forma lo sentía, ese mar de emociones que lo confundían y atontaban, sin ser suficiente la forma en como utilizaba su cuerpo, sus besos cálidos que repartidos en la piel y las líneas de su boca, pasaban desapercibidos, pero ese no era su trabajo, era el de Jonathan.

...

"Te quiero Dio" Se lo dijo un Jotaro vestido con ropa del siglo pasado y un peinado diferente, mientras los dos pasaban las noche en un balcón, como lo harían en un día soleado, en lugar del sol, tenían a la luna. Era el único lugar donde el joven podía tomar una bocanada de aire fresco y disfrutar del aroma de un jardín cercano que llegaba hasta su nariz.

Besando al rubio, Jotaro aprovechó para ser tierno con éste, recibiendo de regreso mimos que calentaban su espíritu, seis meses encerrado entre las mismas habitaciones oscuras colmaba su paciencia, ese balcón era el único lugar a donde podía ir si quería la efímera sensación de libertad.

Luego de un beso corto, Dio se separó de Jotaro quien lo tenía sofocado con tantos besos y abrazos, lo empalagoso de Jonathan no le gustaba, pero indudablemente se veía tierno de esa forma, un último beso fugaz y se recargó en el pequeño sillón mirando a la luna, a la vez que esta era atravesada por nubes pasajeras, cada vez que veía algo así, le recordaba a Londres, algún día volvería a ir.

Jotaro por su parte, ignorando el cielo, se recargó en Dio con una mejilla pegada a su pecho, escuchó el latido de su corazón a diferencia de la creencia popular de los vampiros, muertos vivientes que podían morir con una estaca atravesando su corazón, nada más erróneo, hasta divertido.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Pudo escucharlo.

"De nada" Se controló y carraspeó la garganta.

"Jotaro" Quería saberlo.

"Es sólo..." La verdad era que le parecía un poco tonto "Que no me pareces un vampiro, no como uno de las películas o algunos libros" Levantó uno de sus brazos para acercar su mano al rostro pálido por la luz de la luna "Más bien, te ves cómo... un ser mitológico" Bello y perfecto, esa parte la omitió para no sonar como un tonto adulador. Acarició los pómulos con el dorso de sus dedos "Sólo eso" Dio lo imitó contemplando el brillo de los ojos de su amante, en un ambiente tan sosegado y cómodo que le hubiera gustado permanecer así por más tiempo.

"¿Ni siquiera parezco un monstruo?" Sutilmente deslizó las yemas de sus dedos hasta el cuello.

"No" Mentira, era la belleza superficial y sin valor, la más nociva y putrida.

"Qué desgracia debe ser decir y hacer todo lo contrario a lo que piensas" Sin producirle dolor, las puntas de sus dedos se introdujeron dentro de su piel "Aunque una mentira al final siempre termina convirtiéndose en verdad" Podía sentir cada arteria y vena en el interior, jugando con su anatomía y ni siquiera se inmutaba "Me gusta esa cara" Estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de Dio chupando su sangre y ahora no podía evitar relacionar la sensación con algo más, sintiendo un agradable calor recorriéndolo "Hace pensar que lo disfrutas" Sin consentimiento, retiró los dedos y en su lugar uso algo más tradicional que si se veía en las películas de vampiros que JoJo mencionaba, limpiando con la lengua el hilo de sangre que había quedado, antes de acariciar el cuello con sus labios y por ultimo sus dientes puntiagudos, Jotaro sintió el cálido vapor cuando abrió su boca y enseguida el dolor de gruesas agujas en su cuello, gimió de dolor. Si se alimentara en verdad de Jotaro, hubiera dejado a éste anémico desde hacia mucho, simplemente jugaba con su comida y aunque lo saboreaba, no lo lastimaba de gravedad, después de morderlo, lamió la herida y la sangre que brotaba hasta que coaguló y detuvo su sangrado, lamiendo al final el rojizo rastro sobrante en su boca, durante ese tiempo, manoseo con gula el cuerpo del muchacho. Era suyo, nadie podría quitárselo.

Inconscientemente pasó una mano por los cabello, rozando la semilla en su frente, era lo que los separaba de ser enemigos a muerte de amantes apasionados y fieles.

"Jotaro" Lo abrazó recargando su barbilla en el hombro e inspirando el aroma de fruta en su cabello mesclado con el de metal de la sangre, permaneciendo así un largo tiempo hasta que Jotaro consiguió dormirse en sus brazos.

...

En cuanto Dio había tenido que marcharse y sin saber en qué momento regresaría, Jotaro se dirigió a la habitación que compartían y buscó la ropa que tenía guardada en un cajón, deberían darle un premio por mejor actuación, se deshizo de la ropa formal muy fuera de su gusto, de la corbata y el chaleco que le parecían feos y del peinado que lo hacía parecerse a Jonathan, para que en su lugar pudiera usar su gorra y uniforme que tanto le gustaba. Tan ocupado había estado que no recordaba el fumar, sin embargo eso no lo alejaba de su mal hábito y evitó que tuviera antojo de un cigarrillo que no tenía, mucho menos Dio le daría uno, no quería que oliera a cigarro y el detestaba los perfumes y jabones que Dio hacía que usara.

Dio tenía razón, la mentira se volvía una verdad luego de mil veces de decirla, pero no porque pudiera convertirse en alguien que no era, sino su razón para hacerlo, para complacer su capricho, para verlo sonriendo y algo así como hacerlo feliz. ¿Cuál era esa razón?, la misma por la que se sentía un poco solo en ese momento, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, le gustaba Dio, más de lo que podría alguien imaginar, aunque fuera cruel y un verdadero hijo de puta. Era consciente de ese brote en su frente, de por qué hacía lo que hacía y por qué era como se sentía, sin embargo, no intentó removerlo una sola vez, no le quedaba nada ni una familia o amigos y gracias a esa cosa no pensaba en lo perdido con tristeza o resentimiento. Para algunos simplemente asqueroso ser capaz de vivir con la persona que le arrebató todo y debería odiar el resto de su vida, para él, estar enamorado era la mejor opción para seguir viviendo, a quien le gustaría caer en una depresión total, una caída sin fondo, propia aversión luego de haber sido al principio un juguete con el que pasar el tiempo, dolor, sólo angustia. Sin embargo, no era como que hiciera algo completamente malo, si no había podido detener a Dio a la fuerza, podía hacerlo lentamente con sutileza, comenzando por todas esas mujeres ganado de sacrificio que utilizaba.

Salió dejándolo solo, probablemente para pasar una noche de placeres mundanos, pero ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde, fue a la biblioteca a buscar los diarios de su tatarabuelo y estudiarlos, ya había aprendido bastante de ellos, sin embargo, había páginas y un libro incompleto que no podía leer porque estaban quemados, por cómo se veían dedujo que se habían encontrado en medio de un incendio, ignorando las circunstancias de éste. Anotaciones de todo tipo y referencias a una máscara de piedra, pero no había uno sólo que le interesara, ninguna le decía pistas para conocer a fondo a Dio Brando, el hombre con quien su antepasado pasó toda su vida con él, algo tenía que saber.

Nada, no había nada relativamente especial en esos libros, suspiró decepcionado, dejándolos de regresó en sus escondites para que Dio no notara que él los tomó y hablando de éste... aún no volvía, Jotaro miró el reloj considerando que era tarde, bostezó perezoso y sin motivación o ganas de moverse, simplemente se giró paralelo al sillón para poder recostarse con la cabeza sobre el descansabrazo, las velas no se apagaban, pero lo solucionó cubriendo su rostro con la gorra.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido o la hora que era, su sueño se vio interrumpido por la presencia de un ajeno a su lado, no se sobresaltó, pero si lo inquietó y sin saber por qué razón decidió fingir seguir dormido, su plan se vio frustrado por unos brazos que lo alzaron, la persona comenzó a caminar cargándolo sin dificultades, el olor del alcohol y perfume de mujerzuelas vició su nariz.

"¿Vas a seguir fingiendo?" Su oído agudo podía escuchar sus latidos acelerados, diferentes a los de alguien descansando.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Celoso abrió los ojos luego de ser descubierto y se acomodó de forma que alcanzara a rodear el cuello de Dio con sus brazos mientras lo cargaba.

"Fuera" No tenía por qué decírselo.

"Dio" Empezó a besar su cuello "Apestas" Inconscientemente, apoderado por esos celos, mordió la piel pálida dejando una marca pequeña y roja, alejándose unos pocos centímetros incrédulo de sí mismo, observó con sus propios ojos como se desvanecía en el acto, la expresión seria de Dio le produjo un mal presentimiento, pero la sonrisa maliciosa que la remplazó lo paralizó.

"¿Mm?, JoJo" Se inclinó sobre su compañero "¿Qué fue eso?" No se trataba de curiosidad.

"Nada"

"Estoy seguro de haber visto que quisiste dejarme una marca" Estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Buscaba besar los labios con una evidente resistencia a dejarse seducir "Jotaro..." Pronuncio sedosamente contra la piel rosada que se rindió debido a la miel que desprendían las palabras "...Tú me perteneces a mí, no al contrario" No era tan bello como lo pintaba "Soy el único que puede dejar marca en tu cuerpo" Comenzando por un labio roto "Escúchame atentamente JoJo" La presión de la aura oscura le impedía moverse en ese momento y todo el tiempo que Dio fue haciéndole marcas, empezando en ese instante con el labio inferior, inflamándolo de sangre y mordidas con sus dientes "Lo que haga fuera de este lugar es asunto mío" Entonces si llegaba oliendo a perfume empalagoso, de nada le servía saberlo, no tendría voz para acusarlo "Tus estúpidos celos no me importan, si tienes tiempo de pensar en tonterías, deberías tenerlo para satisfacerme" Fue un shock, en que le decía que todos sus logros, todo lo que hacía y todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

Dio era cruel, simplemente eso, quería molestarlo, el muchacho hacía un excelente trabajo al servirle, pero no podía comérselo, atrapaba mujeres en las calles y las asesinaba para fines de consumo, no precisamente era para meterse bajo sus faldas.

Llegaron a la habitación y lo tiró en la cama, encimándose inmediatamente sobre su cuerpo, asaltándolo apresurada y violentamente, llevaba esperándolo todo el día, el cuerpo de Jotaro era una joya imposible de no tocar, llamativa y pulida, sus manos estuvieron sobre el abdomen marcado, deslizándose lujuriosamente sobré éste hacía el pecho, esos pectorales tan grandes, eran perfectos como pechos pequeños y no perdió tiempo en atacarlos cómo sólo él sabía que haría chillar a Jotaro de placer.

¿No lo complacía?, ¿qué faltaba?, follaban día, tarde y noche, ¿entonces no era suficiente?

Pequeños y rozados, sus pezones eran uno de sus puntos débiles.

"¡Espera!" Jugaba con ellos, los apretaba, los torcía y no faltó que mordiera uno, dolía, pero también se sentía muy bien.

"Vamos JoJo, no te quedes callado" Se notaba en su rostro ruborizado lo mucho que le gustaba y como contenía su voz.

"¡Dio!" Su miembro tembló y soltó un gemido excitado, con sus propias manos bajó su pantalón, sin embargo antes de que por cuenta propia calmara el dolor de su entrepierna, el aludido apartó las manos "Por favor" Se lo rogó, su trasero también ardía, extrañando la sensación de tener a Dio "Te quiero dentro de mí" Cómo podría decirle que no a esa cara de callejera que tenía.

Las mujeres caían a sus pies, lo deseaban, pero... ninguna le importaba lo más mínimo como Jotaro y lo emocionaba igual, mientras más pidiera y más disfrutaba, más quería darle y ser lo que disfrutara.

Lo despojó de su pantalón y lo reclamó como amante de una forma ardiente y vehemente, mientras repartía marcas en el cuello y el pecho del muchacho, sin tener en cuenta que él era un ser incansable y fuerte físicamente, tan ajeno que la mayoría de las veces lastimaba a Jotaro de alguna forma, esa vez, mordiendo más de la cuenta su cuello.

Con su boca llena de sangre y los instintos de un depredador despiertos, miró a Jotaro, cansado, jadeando, soportando el dolor y más importante, cruzando una mirada libre de odio, ese momento sirvió para que el segundo abrazara y acercara a Dio, ¿sangre?, se la daría, la que necesitara.

"Dio" Acarició su cabeza "Ya no lastimes a las personas" A las mujeres principalmente, la presa más fácil.

"¿Eh?" Le extrañó tal petición.

Mansamente expuso el cuello, ahí donde las marcas de colmillos penetraban su piel y de donde brotaba sangre como una fuente, haría lo que fuera.

"Bebe" Con las manos en la cabeza de Dio fácilmente pudo atraerlo hacia ese lugar, especialmente si no oponía ninguna resistencia, pero no tenía hambre, Jotaro había arruinado su apetito, la sonrisa resignada aunque orgullosa que llevaba tampoco le gustaba.

...

Tenía una venda que rodeaba su cuello, cubriendo la herida que Dio provocó, éste podría haberlo curado cuando quisiera pero no lo hizo, eso de marcarlo como suyo no era broma.

Maldijo hacia sus adentros y tronó la lengua disgustado, le dolía, también la espalda y las piernas, estaba todo torcido, inflamado de los músculos y golpeado, peor que muchas de las peleas en que había estado, maldijo una vez más a Dio en voz alta y se levantó de la cama aburrido de estar donde mismo, Dio no se hallaba en la mansión, su intención era ir a conocer una vez más los corredores, ya casi se aprendía todos los pasillos de la mansión, el siguiente lugar por revisar era el sótano, esa palabra tan sencilla desde su significado le invadía un mal presentimiento, era Dio, esperaba ver cadáveres, una sala de tortura o un laboratorio lleno de experimentos raros.

Bajó por unas escaleras de piedra arreglada hasta una puerta pesada de madera y un candado más nuevo que el resto de cosas en la mansión, lo rompió fácilmente como si rompiera una barita de madera, pensaba que estaría preparado para ver cualquier cosa, pensando únicamente en los más extravagante, nunca en algo tan sencillo como una bodega de vino, así que ahí era donde los guardaba, suspiro de alivio. Se sentía sólo, aburrido e ignorado.

...

Dio comenzaba a molestarse, no encontraba a Jotaro en ninguna parte, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, dudaba que hubiese escapado, era más posible que se escondiera en algún lugar cercano, su nariz lo condujo hasta un estudio de trabajo, luego de haber captado el sutil olor a uvas fermentadas inundando el lugar, apestaba amargamente al vino que incluso manchaba la alfombra como si alguien lo hubiera derramado por accidente.

No le produjo tristeza ver a Jotaro sentado en la silla y sobre el escritorio, no lucía muy diferente a cualquier borracho dormido, había lidiado mucho tiempo con uno cuyos recuerdos sacaban su fibra sádica, pero antes de despertarlo, observó todos los libros tirados a su alrededor, diarios que no le tenía permitido tocar, mucho menos leer, contrario a toda suposición, no se molestó como lo hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, recogió los pedazos de texto carbonizados y los apiló a un lado, para llevarse cargando a Jotaro con un brazo por detrás de su cuello, necesitaría ponerle vigilancia, parecía niño metiéndose con sus cosas.

"¿Dio?" Estaba despierto, aunque no debería llamársele a su estado estarlo, miró al aludido con unos ojos brillosos que resaltaban su color natural "Maldito..." Comenzó a darle problemas para caminar.

"¡Oi...!" Quería soltarse y caminar por cuenta propia.

"¡Dio!" ¿En serio estaba borracho?, sorprendido, el rubio quedó unos segundos perplejo empujado contra la pared, con el antebrazo Jotaro oprimía su cuello acorralándolo, quedó más escéptico aun cuando lo observó ruborizado por la bebida y lagrimeando como magdalena "¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Dejó su seriedad, su buena compostura, su templanza, quedando vulnerable por esos largos minutos "¿Qué...?" Bajó su tonó "¿Cómo quieres que sea?, ¿quién quieres que sea?" Le dolía la cabeza, se quitó la gorra, pero para desordenar su cabello peinado hacia atrás y parecerse más a Jonathan "Dime Dio, ¿te gusta más así?" Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, angustiado confundido, frustrado, se recargó contra el pecho del rubio, sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle "Puedo sonreír todo el día" Lo hizo "Y ser amable, puedo satisfacerte..." Ese brote en su cabeza comenzaba a hacerlo tan loco como una cabra.

"Jotaro" Puso una mano en la espalda del antes mencionado, grande y amplia, se sentía como un peso gratificante, la seriedad formo parte de sus expresiones, su corazón debía estar vacío para importarle muy poco lo que acababa de decir "¿Quieres complacerme?" Asintió "Comienza moviéndote a un lado" Acto seguido lo empujó, frío, como una piedra, acomodó su ropa "No me gustan los niños llorones, aunque admito que en eso sí te pareces al inútil de Jonathan" Pensó mejor lo que acababa de decirle, terminó con una suave sonrisa de astucia maliciosa adornando sus labios y con el índice levantando la barbilla de Jotaro para así poder cruzar las miradas "Aunque... no eres tan inútil" Sus ojos se iluminar con esas palabras "Siempre odie su sonrisa" Con el pulgar acarició los labios "Su aptitud tan optimista, la buena vida que tenía para ser así, era como si me restregara lo feliz que se sentía en una familia de buena posición económica, con un padre amoroso y protector, ¿yo que tenía?" Pero ahora podía tenerlo todo y más "Jotaro..." Pronunció con una voz sedosa y con la mano libre movió su cabello "No tienes que hacer nada" Él se haría cargo de todo, ¿quién le gustaba más?, fue lo que preguntó Jotaro sucumbido por la inseguridad y la confusión, en medio de su delirio de identidad trastornado "Yo me hare cargo de todo" Confirmó. Por un momento sus labios se rozaron y eso calmó al muchacho, que de borracho aún tenía todo incluyendo el hedor y la debilidad en sus piernas, se sostuvo de los hombros de Dio para no caer.

Sus besos suaves le regresaron el color a su rostro, más mareado que al principio Jotaro no podía seguir de pie-

"Descansa JoJo" Cuando despertara no recordaría muchas cosas, lo dejó inconsciente mientras el beso profundo que le dio jugando con su boca lo distraía.

...

No recordaba nada, ni de la discusión cuando asaltó la bodega de licores de Dio, ni de todas esas veces que fingió ser quien no era, había un agujero negro en medio de sus recuerdos, Dio ya no quería más problemas de celos y prefirió eliminarlo de raíz, prefiriendo a Jotaro que a una mala imitación, el primero no era conocedor de tal hecho como para sentirse feliz al respecto, pero no importaba.

Miró a su lado el cuerpo de su captor dormido dándole la espalda, muchas oportunidades como esa había tenido para matar a Dio, no obstante en su lugar volvió a recostarse pegando el pecho a su espalda y abrazándolo, la sensación cálida de su piel era reconfortante y el olor de sus risos amarillos agradable, hubiera conciliado el sueño rápidamente si no hubiera sido por el mismo Dio que giró hasta quedar de frente y subirse encima de Jotaro.

"Dio, ¿qué estás haciendo?" No eran los buenos días que esperaba.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?" Miró sobre su hombro un momento y encontró con su mano lo que buscaba, comenzando a tocar el sexo del muchacho, observó a éste de reojo con unos ojos llenos de lujuria retorcerse "¿O acaso te molesta lo que estoy haciendo?, aunque... no me parece que sea así" Duro y caliente, en realidad se trataba de todo lo contrario, por temprano que fuera eso no afectaba el placebo de las caricias del monstruo, su cuerpo reaccionaba, programado para responder con el más mínimo estímulo y sólo con Dio, nadie más podría hacerlo sentir así de bien.

"Más lento..." Murmuró cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo, pronto cayó en la seducción y la sonrisa de Dio aumentó.

"Con eso es suficiente" Lo liberó de su carcelera mano y bajó de encima del vientre del muchacho, mientras éste estuvo inconsciente, lo preparó y ahora Jotaro estaba listo y húmedo como mujer para únicamente necesitar acomodarse entre sus piernas y dejar fluir el momento, todo parte de sus perversos juegos.

A Jotaro no le importó ni se detuvo a meditar cómo fue posible para Dio empujar tan profundo dentro de él sin siquiera la más mínima incomodidad, su cuerpo convulsionó de placer con la rápida estocada que lo dejó sin aliento, cuando Dio acariciaba sus entrañas sus pensamientos se derretían en una sopas espesa de ideas.

Gimió y su espalda se curvó en dirección del colchón, gritando el nombre de su amante que comenzó a moverse hacia adentro y afuera, empujando su cadera de forma repetitiva, rápida y fuerte cuando Jotaro se lo pedía, pero lenta y suave en ocasiones para matar la paciencia del muchacho quien sólo quería correrse como si fuegos artificiales estallaran en su estómago y sentirse muy sucio por dentro con la semilla de Dio llenando su interior, como un fetiche y prueba egoísta de que con quien compartía cama y el único que podía saciarlo era él, las veces que quisiera y cuando quisiera. Lento con un suave mecimiento que fue disminuyendo hasta detenerse.

"¡Dio!" Lo miró borrosamente con unos ojos vidriosos de los que corrían lágrimas "Muévete por favor..." Su voz aguda se escuchó perfectamente en el silencio estático de la pieza, sacudió su cadera produciendo un sonido húmedo que lo ruborizaría a él y a cualquiera, aunque en ese momento una única cosa ocupaba su mente, sólo faltaba un poco "Por favor..." No sabía por qué había parado.

"Espera un poco" Se inclinó sobre el estudiante, llevando una de sus manos hasta la frente, peinó el cabello que comenzaba a humedecerse con el sudor, inmediatamente a la vista estaba eso que buscaba "¿Te gusto Jotaro?" Su expresión imperturbable provocó un fuerte latido en el pecho del japonés.

"Me gustas Dio" Era por la única persona para la que vivía. Su sonrisa luego de escuchar la afirmación, fue la de un demente que disfrutaba del sufrimiento y la maldad.

"Me alegra escuchar eso"

Sintió como tiraban algo de él, se lo arrebataban, algo de suma importancia y además de ser algo muy doloroso.

"¡Aaahh...!" Sus ojos casi salieron de sus orbitas y su cabeza casi estalló de la agonía, partiendo sus dientes de lo fuerte que apretaba sus mandíbulas, sus uñas se enteraron en las palmas de sus manos y las sabanas.

Sin embargo, no se desmayó y tampoco entendió después como pudo seguir consiente, en medio del sufrimiento, apartando la mirada del techo y dirigiéndola hacía abajo, Dio seguía ahí, sonriendo con esos colmillos asomándose hacia afuera y algo en la mano que se retorcía y moría, la sangre escurrió hasta uno de sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlo.

"¿Qué...?" No entendía nada.

"Repite lo que dijiste hace un momento" Olvidó por completo que sus caderas los conectaban, más específicamente el miembro de Dio retomando la actividad luego de un pequeño descanso, se había detenido cuando la presión en su vientre se había hecho casi inaguantable.

"Detente..." Susurró, pese al dolor seguía caliente y en peligro de eyacular si seguía embistiéndolo contra la cama "Dio, ¡detente!" No quería venir, había cambiado de opinión, no le parecía la mejor idea.

"¿Se siente bien?" Usando ambas manos, sin nada en ellas, esa cosa había degradado en polvo, sujetó el hueso de la cadera, asegurándose de sostenerlo bien cuando comenzara a empujar con seriedad dentro de ese agujero que se volvía estrecho entre cada penetración y al golpear las zonas sensibles de su interior.

Se sentía bien, no podía compararlo con nada, su interior se derretía de una forma tan deliciosa que lo creía imposible y la sensación del orgasmo que se acercaba, carcomía su sentido común y el orgullo, no quería mirar.

Una vez más estuvo a punto de obtener uno de los más grandes clímax, la tentación era tan grande que bajo los antebrazos que lo cubrían, se había rendido.

"¡Nng!" Y una vez más se detuvo.

"Es tu turno Jotaro" Sin previo aviso y con una facilidad envidiable, fue capaz de darle vuelta a la situación y ser él quien estuviera recostado en la cama, con la vista más increíble de todas, quería que lo montara.

"Sabes cómo me gusta" Lamió sus labios "Hazlo rápido" Dio era sexy a su manera, Jotaro tuvo una crisis interna, cuyo causante lo alentó a hacer lo que le decía mientras todavía continuaba fuera de sí mismo, acariciando con suavidad la piel de su cadera y cintura, le gustó la forma como lo tocaba.

Desesperado, palpó su frente averiguando que iba mal, por qué nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido, no había nada que lo obligara a hacerle caso o que fingiera los sentimientos bizarros metidos en su pecho, tampoco que jugara con sus nervios y lo hiciera sentir como la ramera más zorra de cualquier prostíbulo.

Sin luz, sin calor, sólo las velas, el lugar tenía un aire frío, su aliento pudo verse mientras jadeaba comenzando a saltar sobre la cadera de Dio, apoyándose del pecho y del estómago con sus manos para hacerlo tan rápido como pudiera, se sentía bien y su expresión placida lo reflejaba, una sonrisa distorsionada afloró en todo momento que estuvo follando con Dio.

El orgasmo lo derribó por completo, cualquier cordura que quedara en él y cualquier esperanza por mantener dignidad, gastando cada gota blanca de su reserva, no sólo él, sino también el vampiro jalando su cadera con fuerza para bañar su interior lo más profundo e íntimo posible, adolorido, pero al mismo tiempo extasiado, gritó lo bueno que era por defecto de su garganta incapaz de silenciarse.

Se derrumbó en el pecho de Dio cansado hasta la medula, no se inmutó en el momento que Dio lo levantó para salir de él y tampoco cuando comenzó a sentir lo que pudo haber embarazado a más de una mujer saliendo de su cuerpo, aún temblaba de los espasmos que paralizaban sus músculos mientras la ola se difuminaba lentamente.

Dio buscó besar sus labios aunque tuvo que acomodar su cabeza para hacerlo, lamiendo estos burlesca y pícaramente, junto con el hilo de saliva que corría por la comisura de su boca.

"¿Eso es todo?" Una mano en el trasero de Jotaro lo apretó, por supuesto que tuvo un estremecimiento, pero no se detuvo masajeando la carne firme "Me decepcionas Jotaro, esperaba que por lo menos te resistieras un poco más o por lo menos el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo divertido" En el fondo era franco "¿Eh Jotaro?" Era obvio "¿Por qué no respondes?, ¿te comió la lengua un ratón?" Suavemente se rió "¿O no puedes, te sientes demasiado avergonzado?, ¿demasiado..." Acarició aplastando los húmedos labios de Jotaro "...Roto?" Esa era la palabra correcta. Sin pedírselo, sin nada, el muchacho correspondió el beso transformando uno suave en uno salvaje y apasionado, tan hambriento que a Dio le costó trabajo separarse de la lengua de Jotaro, limpió la saliva de su boca y observó al muchacho estar igual o más excitado que antes. ¿Qué era eso? el más puro y serviciar amor que podría encontrar, en su amplio mundo de oscuridad.

Sonrío encantado y no tardó en acomodar al joven de cuatro sobre la cama, levantando su cadera, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirse con éste y no estaría satisfecho hasta verlo rogando y suplicando, sádico, cruel y vil.

"¡Dio!" Gritó y abrió sus ojos enterrando los dedos en la almohada a su lado "¡Dio!" Ninguna mujer podría pasar por algo como eso y aun así sus mejillas se ruborizaron y maulló dulcemente con las embestidas suaves de su amante "¡Dio!" Igualmente su voz se escuchó aguda y sobrecogida antes del orgasmo.

...

Estaba descansando más no durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Jotaro, quien también acariciaba su cabeza disfrutando de la sedosa sensación del cabello rubio, el primero sin poder descansar con confianza, todavía esperaba que el segundo intentara cortarle la cabeza o algo similar, ya no había nada que le impidiera atentar contra su vida y hacer lo que le viniera en gana, lo raro era que no lo hubiera hecho todavía

Pero lo que no esperaba, era que en lugar de sentir las puntas de unos dedos rodeando su cuello, fuera a estos tratando de arrancarle el cabello.

"¿Qué demonios crees que hacer?" No abrió los ojos porque sabía que se encontraría a un Jotaro muy cabreado que intentaba parecer calmado y aunque lo conseguía en ese momento la necesidad de lastimar a Dio había sido insoportable.

No le respondió, todavía no podía aceptar lo que le hizo por meses, un sabor extraño se sentía en el fondo de su estómago y los recuerdos se contrastaban entre lo malo y lo bueno sin inclinarse de un lado o del otro, sin embargo, lo peor, sin dejar una sola duda era saber lo que sentía, minutos antes, cuando estuvo aclamando por más, besándolo y abrazándolo, no sintió la intolerancia y el desagrado correspondientes, adjudicándolo al hecho que se había vuelta habitual y aun así, con Dio descansando en sus piernas, no podía apartarlo.

Suspiró y el rubio finalmente abrió los ojos, levantando un brazo y estirando la mano para tocar su rostro, era una escena de dos amantes digna de ser inmortalizada en una pintura, la mirada desoladora del más joven se perdió en la profunda del más viejo, ¿realmente era libre?, porque no se sentía así, era más como un pájaro fuera de una jaula, pero con unas alas incapaces de volar.

"Quita esa cara" No era el fin del mundo, acarició suavemente su mejilla "Es molesta" Más molestó al susodicho con esas palabras y empujó a Dio lejos de él, en realidad fue más fácil de lo que creyó.

Esa actitud tan desagradable, antipática, fastidiosa... lo divirtió.

"Fue tan tranquilo mientras duro" Murmuró en voz alta para sus adentros "Por cierto, ¿JoJo?, ¿no te duele la cabeza?" Se sentó a su lado invadiendo el espacio de Jotaro.

"Lo único que me duele son los oídos, ¿no se te ocurrió preguntar algo más obvia?" Tan encantador como siempre, se alejó e intentó levantarse y ponerse de pie en el suelo pareciendo un cervatillo recién nacido, siendo gracioso, dejó escapar una sedosa risa.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Se burlaba todavía descansando sobre las sabanas.

"Muérete Dio" Muy, muy enojado.

"Yo sólo quiero evitar que tropieces. No olvides que el baño está del otro lado" Apuntó a la dirección contraria y por un largo momento en que Jotaro no se movió para ningún lado, estuvo deseando que la tierra lo tragara y murmurando algo que el rubio alcanzó a entender como 'Estúpido Dio'

En el cuarto de baño, solo, encerrado con el seguro en la puerta y un pesado objeto de decoración contra esta, sintió la suficiente privacidad como para apartar la mirada de la entrada y verse en un espejo, era la necesidad de mirarse y de asegurarse de que se trataba de él y nada había cambiado, no obstante, pequeñas cosas si habían cambiado, como su cuello que podía considerarse una obra abstracta llena de marcas, muchas frescas, como si un animal hubiera querido devorarlo vivo y lo hubiera estado intentando por meses, su cabello corto, totalmente diferente a como lo usaba, sus ojos, tan muertos como los de un pescado, su cuerpo en general estaba lleno de la presencia de Dio, simplemente espeluznante. Permaneció donde mismo por un lapso menor de media hora, tiempo que el vampiro no pudo seguir ignorando y a la fuerza tumbó la puerta del baño, encontrando a un Jotaro deprimido sentado abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza agachada en la tina del baño vacía, la tristeza había tomado muy poco en llenarlo.

Se acercó arrodillándose a un lado y descansó el brazo sobre el borde de la antigua tina mientras que con el otro tocó la cabeza del muchacho intentando llamar su atención, si se suicidaba eso podría ser muy malo, en un arrebato de coraje intentó golpear el rostro del inglés sufriendo de un doloroso apretón en su muñeca al detener su ataque.

¿Ahora a que le temía?, todo lo malo posible ya le había sucedido, ¿por qué de su miedo? No lo regañó, no lo golpeó o castigó, en silencio, jaló el brazo del japonés atrayéndolo hacia su dirección y tomándolo con la guardia baja, pudo sostener su rostro para inclinar su cabeza y juntar sus labios bruscamente, fue poco lo que se resistió en su contra antes de caer amansado y corresponder las caricias, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación de unos labios mucho más experimentados que los suyos, derritiéndose al contacto y acelerando el fuerte latido de su pecho, familiares y gratificantes, sus preocupaciones parecieron esfumarse como humo.

Una vez comenzó no pudo parar besándolo apasionadamente al sostener su rostro para no dejarlo escapar y no poder moverse más que para inclinar la cabeza en la dirección contraria para añadir mejor sabor a sus caricias, gimió de lo bien que se sentían sus besos poco reservados y en poco tiempo empezó a jadear de la intensidad con que estrechaban sus bocas, poco aire podía pasar a sus pulmones más le importaba no dejar a la vulgar lengua de ese chupasangre salir se su boca, el deseo palpitó en su pecho, guardaba resentimiento, pero no podía dejar se der dominado por la atracción, sostuvo firmemente la barbilla acercándose más, aplastando ferozmente sus labios hasta que estos dolieron, su dolor y su frustración fueron eclipsados por un sentimiento más fuerte del que no podía deshacerse.

"Jojo..." ¿Qué pensaba?, lo estaba asfixiando con ese beso francés tan duradero.

"Sólo... cállate" Abrió un segundo los ojos antes de cerrarlos y maullar como felino al acariciar una vez más sus lenguas.

Su cuerpo comenzó a arder sustituyendo la fría desolación.

...

No escapó porque... porque simplemente no lo hizo, tenía todo lo que quería y Dio lo llenaba de regalos, los que rechazaba, aunque seguían siendo un lindo detalle, los últimos chocolates se veían tan deliciosos que por fin cedió abriendo la caja para probar uno, antes de darse cuenta se los había comido todos.

Sentado junto a una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores, de las pocas sin ser obstruidas, observó el oscuro exterior, prestando atención a las estrellas y las luces provenientes de las calles, no era un lugar grande, pero lo suficiente para ver gente activa a esas horas moviéndose de un lugar a otro, por instantes los envidiaba y por otros no sentía absolutamente nada, la idea de salir lo ponía un poco nervioso, sin saber dónde estaba, sin conocer a nadie, luego de un año sin sentir la calidez del sol, no podía imaginar lo que haría después de irse, ¿a dónde regresaría?, como un pensamiento inconsciente, encontraba en esa mansión un lugar donde podía estar ajeno al mundo exterior, pero la curiosidad y los deseos por salir, lo hacían dudar de eso anterior, aunque si pudiera bajar todos los pisos... No podía hacer eso.

...

La gente con un color de piel distinto y unos rasgos del medio oriente lo observaron con curiosidad mesclada con extrañeza, su ropa más sus casi dos metros llamaban más atención de la necesaria, ¿qué demonios hacía?, fue un accidente haberse caído de la ventana, pero estar caminando en la dirección contraría de la antigua edificación que había habitado durante el último año, era una decisión propia, más un suicidio garantizado, antes de darse cuenta, no caminaba, sino que más bien corría, a donde fuera, estuvo corriendo hasta que sus pies no pudieron seguir aunque tampoco había sido mucho lo que había avanzado, en el último año, eso había sido lo más que había corrido en ese tiempo.

Mientras tanto Dio desde otra ventana pudo verlo cayendo y aterrizando a salvo gracias a su Stand, lucía confundido mirando ambas direcciones sin decidirse sobre ninguna hasta que tropezó al retroceder unos pasos hacia el edificio viejo como si quisiera regresar, al final caminó hacia donde las luces y el ruido de la ciudad venían, no tenía a donde ir, ¿qué haría?, con cada monstruo y espía que tenía dentro de la gente, no tardaría en encontrarlo y de ser necesario lo llevaría arrastrando de vuelta, pero eso no tuvo que ocurrir, en menos de diez minutos, observó a una figura de negro caminar lentamente hasta el lugar del que había caído, Jotaro regresó y la sonrisa de Dio no pudo ser más perturbadora, amplia y cargada de emoción, su felicidad no era la cosa más agraciada para la vista, evitó carcajearse fuertemente hasta calmarse y descender junto a Jotaro, quien se recargaba contra la pared.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?" Se plantó frente al muchacho con una mano en la cadera y una sonrisa confiada, había llegado como una sombra y le había puesto los pelos de punta.

No respondió, miró al suelo e inclinó un poco más la visera de su gorra hacia abajo.

"No estarás pensando en marcharte, ¿o sí?" El comienzo de la irritación se notó en su voz, al permanecer igual y molesto por haber presenciado su intento de huida, lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba, descubriendo una sonrisa burlona en los labios de Jotaro.

"¿Gustas uno?" De su bolsillo del pantalón sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos que acaba de comprar, pero con dinero no precisamente legítimo, las personas ni siquiera se darían cuenta que faltaban un par de monedas de sus bolsillos.

Con que era eso, unos cigarrillos, Dio no pudo evitar reírse.

FIN

* * *

Y es así como Jotaro se queda con Dio, ¿les gusto?, yo sé que estuvo reborujado y largo, pero es mejor que un lemon agrio ;)


End file.
